less_systemd_gnulinuxfandomcom-20200213-history
LiveCD
This page is in help of those that are interested in trying out the LSD GNU/Linux LiveCD. Flavours The LiveCDs that are build, and are official, come in two flavours - the base one and the one bundled with the XFCE4 Desktop Environment . There are not plans to ship additional flavours but building custom LiveCD is very easy with the LiveCD build system. For more information take a look at this page. Content Base The base LiveCD ships with the following packages: bash 4.2-1 bzip2 1.0.6-1 ca-certificates 20130119-1 coreutils 8.19-1 curl 7.28.1-1 dcron 4.5-1 device-mapper 2.02.98-1 dhcpcd 5.6.6-1 dialog 1.1_20120706-1 diffutils 3.2-1 e2fsprogs 1.42.6-1 expat 2.1.0-1 file 5.12-1 filesystem 20130102-1 findutils 4.4.2-1 gawk 4.0.2-1 gcc 4.7.2-1 gdbm 1.10-1 gettext 0.18.1.1-1 glibc 2.16.0-1 gmp 5.0.5-1 grep 2.14-1 groff 1.21-1 grub 2.00-1 gzip 1.5-1 hwids 20130119-1 iana-etc 2.30-1 inetutils 1.9.1-1 initscripts 20130124-1 iproute2 3.5.1-1 jfsutils 1.1.15-1 kbd 1.15.3-1 kmod 12-1 less 444-1 libarchive 3.0.4-1 libnl 3.2.21-1 libpipeline 1.2.1-1 libssh2 1.4.2-1 licenses 2.9-1 linux 3.4.23-1 linux-api-headers 3.4.23-1 linux-firmware 20130124-1 lsd-live 20130124-1 lvm2 2.02.98-1 man-db 2.6.3-1 man-pages 3.46-1 mkinitcpio 0.12.0-1 mkinitcpio-busybox 1.20.2-1 ncurses 5.9-1 net-tools 1.60-1 openssl 1.0.1c-1 pacman 4.0.3-1 pacman-mirrorlist 20130109-1 pciutils 3.1.10-1 perl 5.16.2-1 procps 3.2.8-1 psmisc 22.19-1 readline 6.2-1 run-parts 4.3.4-1 sed 4.2.1-1 shadow 4.1.5.1-1 squashfs-tools 4.2-1 sysklogd 1.5-1 sysvinit 2.88-1 tar 1.26-1 tzdata 2012j-1 udev 195-1 util-linux 2.22.2-1 vim 7.3-1 which 2.20-1 wireless_tools 29-1 wpa_supplicant 2.0-1 xz 5.0.4-1 zlib 1.2.7-1 XFCE4 The base LiveCD ships with the following packages: alsa-firmware 1.0.25-1 alsa-lib 1.0.26-1 alsa-plugins 1.0.26-1 alsa-utils 1.0.26-1 atk 2.6.0-1 bash 4.2-1 bzip2 1.0.6-1 ca-certificates 20130119-1 cairo 1.12.10-1 coreutils 8.19-1 curl 7.28.1-1 dbus 1.6.8-1 dbus-glib 0.100-1 dcron 4.5-1 device-mapper 2.02.98-1 dhcpcd 5.6.6-1 dialog 1.1_20120706-1 diffutils 3.2-1 e2fsprogs 1.42.6-1 elementary-usu-icon-theme 8.0.7-1 exo 0.10.2-1 expat 2.1.0-1 file 5.12-1 filesystem 20130102-1 findutils 4.4.2-1 fontconfig 2.10.2-1 freetype2 2.4.11-1 garcon 0.2.0-1 gawk 4.0.2-1 gcc 4.7.2-1 gdbm 1.10-1 gdk-pixbuf 2.26.5-1 gettext 0.18.1.1-1 glib 2.34.3-1 glibc 2.16.0-1 gmp 5.0.5-1 gperf 3.0.4-1 grep 2.14-1 groff 1.21-1 grub 2.00-1 gtk-engines 2.20.2-1 gtk-xfce-engine 3.0.1-1 gtk2 2.24.14-1 gtksourceview 2.10.5-1 gzip 1.5-1 harfbuzz 0.9.9-1 hicolor-icon-theme 0.12-1 htop 1.0.2-1 hwids 20130119-1 iana-etc 2.30-1 inetutils 1.9.1-1 initscripts 20130124-1 iproute2 3.5.1-1 jfsutils 1.1.15-1 kbd 1.15.3-1 kmod 12-1 less 444-1 libarchive 3.0.4-1 libcroco 0.6.8-1 libdrm 2.4.40-1 libffi 3.0.11-1 libglade 2.6.4-1 libjpeg-turbo 1.2.1-1 libnl 3.2.21-1 libnotify 0.5.2-1 libpipeline 1.2.1-1 libpng 1.5.14-1 libpthread-stubs 0.3-1 librsvg 2.36.4-1 libssh2 1.4.2-1 libtiff 4.0.3-1 libwnck 2.30.7-1 libxau 1.0.7-1 libxcb 1.9-1 libxdmcp 1.1.1-1 libxfce4ui 4.10.0-1 libxfce4util 4.10.0-1 libxfcegui4 4.10.0-1 libxml2 2.8.0-1 licenses 2.9-1 linux 3.4.23-1 linux-api-headers 3.4.23-1 linux-firmware 20130124-1 lsd-live 20130124-1 lvm2 2.02.98-1 man-db 2.6.3-1 man-pages 3.46-1 mesalib 9.0.2-1 mkinitcpio 0.12.0-1 mkinitcpio-busybox 1.20.2-1 mousepad 0.3.0-1 mtdev 1.1.3-1 ncurses 5.9-1 net-tools 1.60-1 openssl 1.0.1c-1 opera 12.13.1734-1 pacman 4.0.3-1 pacman-mirrorlist 20130109-1 pango 1.32.5-1 pciutils 3.1.10-1 pcre 8.32-1 perl 5.16.2-1 pixman 0.28.2-1 procps 3.2.8-1 psmisc 22.19-1 readline 6.2-1 run-parts 4.3.4-1 sed 4.2.1-1 shadow 4.1.5.1-1 squashfs-tools 4.2-1 sudo 1.8.6.p5-1 sysklogd 1.5-1 sysvinit 2.88-1 tar 1.26-1 texinfo 4.13-1 thunar 1.6.2-1 tumbler 0.1.27-1 tzdata 2012j-1 udev 195-1 util-linux 2.22.2-1 vim 7.3-1 vte 0.28.2-1 which 2.20-1 wireless_tools 29-1 wpa_supplicant 2.0-1 xbitmaps 1.1.1-1 xcb-proto 1.8-1 xcb-util 0.3.9-1 xcursor-themes 1.0.3-1 xfce4-appfinder 4.10.0-1 xfce4-notifyd 0.2.2-1 xfce4-panel 4.10.0-1 xfce4-power-manager 1.2.0-1 xfce4-session 4.10.0-1 xfce4-settings 4.10.0-1 xfce4-terminal 0.6.1-1 xfconf 4.10.0-1 xfdesktop 4.10.0-1 xfwm4 4.10.0-1 xkeyboard-config 2.7-1 xorg-applications 1.13.2-1 xorg-fonts 1.13.2-1 xorg-input-drivers 1.13.2-1 xorg-libraries 1.13.2-1 xorg-server 1.13.2-1 xorg-video-drivers 1.13.2-1 xorg-xinit 1.3.2-1 xz 5.0.4-1 zlib 1.2.7-1 Misc Some scripts, for root, are provided too withing all ISO images: cleanup.sh kconfig_grep.sh macfix.sh fix_daemons.sh l2hd.sh safe_source.sh Download Mirrors ISO images are currently hosted at BitBucket.org and SourceForge.net. To download one of them visit https://bitbucket.org/smil3y/lsd-build/downloads or https://sourceforge.net/projects/lesssystemdlinu/files/snapshots/ Direct links and MD5Sums https://bitbucket.org/smil3y/lsd-build/downloads/LSD_XFCE4_x86_64-01_02_2013.iso http://sourceforge.net/projects/lesssystemdlinu/files/snapshots/LSD_XFCE4_x86_64-01_02_2013.iso md5sum: e293e74ca422a57717e2a76fa24319f5 https://bitbucket.org/smil3y/lsd-build/downloads/LSD_x86_64-01_02_2013.iso http://sourceforge.net/projects/lesssystemdlinu/files/snapshots/LSD_x86_64-01_02_2013.iso md5sum: 256cac35f2b20e5abb5f475d3a801d76 Notes Given the fact that this is the second Beta release feedback is more than welcome now! People who test this release should report all issues encountered with packages from Core and Extra at the appropriate place, either at the sub-forums or at the issues trackers of the repositories at https://bitbucket.org/smil3y. After all issues had been addressed there will be third and final Beta release and if all goes well there will be a Stable release in no time. Category:First steps Category:LiveCD